As a typical conventional apparatus using a process to generate energy such as electricity, there is a battery, and various compounds are used as an electrolyte and an active material for positive electrodes.
Batteries are prerequisites as electric energy sources easily used for national livelihood or as important energy sources for highly developed apparatus, and various kinds of batteries have been researched and developed depending on the required characteristics.
Batteries typically comprise active materials for positive electrodes, electrolytes and active materials for negative electrodes, and are usually so manufactured in combination use of various different materials as to comply with the diversified requirements such as compactness, lightness or large size, and furthermore long life time, high output, high electromotive force, long-term low output, wide usable temperature range, safety, and the environmental acceptability. For example, primary lithium batteries known as a closed type primary battery are excellent in high energy density, low self-discharge rate, wide usable temperature range, strict sealing, or the like. Examples thereof are carbon fluoride/lithium batteries using organic
electrolytic solution and carbon fluorides as active materials for positive electrodes, manganese dioxide/lithium batteries using manganese dioxides as active materials for positive electrodes, and copper oxide/lithium batteries using copper oxides as active materials for positive electrodes. The features of the respective batteries are high electromotive force and long storage life in the carbon fluoride/lithium batteries, high electromotive force and low price in the manganese dioxide/lithium batteries, and interchangeability with the conventional batteries (1.5 V) in the copper oxide/lithium batteries.
Also, as the primary lithium battery, there is a thionyl chloride/lithium battery having particularly high electromotive force and energy density. Thionyl chloride of that battery, which is in the form of liquid at room temperature, are used as both the active materials for the positive electrodes and the electrolytes. However, because thionyl chloride is poisonous, the use of it for general consumers is limited, and therefore they are inferior from a point of wide applicability.
Because the above-mentioned primary lithium batteries use liquids as the electrolytes, there is always a fear of leakage and problems that a decomposition gas is generated and the maximum usable temperature is limited up to the boiling point of the electrolytic solution. Therefore, it was proposed to use a solid material for electrolytes. For instance, a lithium battery using lithium iodide as a solid electrolyte and an iodine/poly(2-vinylpyridine) as the active material for the positive electrode (JP-A-81919/1978) was developed. However, because a stably bonded compound cannot be formed from iodine (I.sub.2) and poly(2-vinylpyridine), iodine/poly(2-vinylpyridine) has a possibility of vaporization of poisonous and corrosive iodine. Therefore, when such a battery is used built in precision mechanical equipment and medical appliances, a strict sealing is required. As mentioned hereinabove, the conventional batteries have problems of leakage and toxicity and corrosivity of the battery materials, and such drawbacks that handling is not easy and, when a heavy metal is contained, it is inferior in the environmental acceptability.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel process for generating energy such as electricity, which is featured by easy handling and is superior in the environmental acceptability, a device therefor and a compound having a N--F bond and generating energy such as electricity, in order to give a high electromotive force and a desired voltage.